Love-bound
by Brandy rules
Summary: Life was never easy on him but he was determined. Afterall, he loved Yuuri, but what was he to the maoh? It was never made clear by the king. [Discontinued]
1. my possessor, my love

**Author's note:** this is non profit and written just for fun.

Thought and words or phrases spoken differently/emphasized are in italic.

I do not own the characters connected to Kyou Kara Maou. The story is, however, mine.

This is my first story on kyo kara maoh so be gentle with me.

Warning:The story is going to be angst and a bit dark at times.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter one: my possessor, my love  
**

The blood pledge castle's inhabitants were busy preparing for the guests who were soon to arrive. The table was set in the rose gardens. It was a pleasant afternoon: clear skies and fresh summer breeze was blowing.

The young king's quick steps came to a halt upon hearing the soft whisper. "But why…?" the blond asked; taking deep breaths, his chest was heaving, cheeks, pointy nose, neck till ears were flushed red in anger, his lips were quivering. He was looking at his king, the man he has adored ever since he laid his eyes on him. He stood a head taller than him, broad shoulders, tanned skin from long hours in sun-playing baseball.

The bright viridians never once broke contact with the dark onyx orbs. Yes, the young man before him was passionate; he knew it, fire—true to his element. The raven's lip was drawn into a thin line, he enquired out of exasperation: "You really have to know?"

The blonde was being stubborn as usual. Standing in the middle of royal bed chamber, his slender fingers were digging into the soft material of the royal-blue sofa—the king noticed how fragile he looked, he double black frowned—losing his merry appearance.

The blond looked the same as he was when they first met almost eight year ago: slim figure, pale complexion, soft blond curls, youthful- handsome visage.

To see the strong-headed, temperamental blond demon break before his eyes was causing his guilt to resurface. The blonde was looking so small-vulnerable that the double black was afraid to go near him-fearing he might further hurt him. This was how it always was between them.

"You are embarrassed of me. Stop pretending already!" he was trying his best not to show it—he was hurting but veiled it by anger.

"You know that is not it" he denied. "Why do you have to be so difficult? This is for Greta, my daughter. Don't ruin in. For once stop being selfish."

"Selfish, huh?" he snorted, a sad smile adorning his soft pink lips. "Is that your best come-back? I thought you could do better than that. You must hear a ton interesting remarks about me in the castle itself. You are the king, don't hold back."

The wide green eyes were glistening with unshed tears. He was making it worse—like always regretting it—wanting to take it back. "… You know I did not mean that wolf. I am sorry—"

The blond demon cut in, "You always say that. Do you even feel bad for me?"He gave a soft chuckle. "Do you feel anything at all- _for me_?!" A single tear came rolling down his cheek followed by some more. He was no longer worried about keeping his strong appearance. His petite frame slumped on the floor—sobbing—his shoulders are shaking.

The double black willed himself to further towards the sad bundle. He kneeled down beside him and tried pulling him in his arms. The slighter male protested a little but later gave in. He was stiff against double black. The king pulled back to see the mop of blond hair resting against his chest. He held the blonde's chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilted it upwards to face him. "You mean a lot to me. You know that. Stop feeling so insecure. You give me strength wolf, you cannot be weak."

"If I matter so much then why can't you include me in this? Greta…" he trailed off.

Puffy green eyes were searching the deep black ones—he was not able to find comfort and compassion—like always, there was pity. There was knocks on the door causing them both to jerk their head towards the wooden double door.

The raven cupped blonde's cheeks–turning back to him. "I have to go. We will talk about this when I come back." He gently wiped his tear stained cheeks. "I have to see if everything is done properly."

He swatted away the taller man's hand. "You will never understand me! You are coward—who cannot say it to me in the face. You are no different. Why don't you come out and say it… say it!" He gripped his black uniform's collar. "…king's _whore_ …" A tanned-calloused hand roughly striked the blonde's flushed-left-cheek; the sound reverberated in the large room.

"Your majesty…" came the fretting voice of Gunter, one of his loyal advisors.

"Coming" He said in a firm-grim tone. He turned towards the blonde–nursing his left cheek, which was now a deeper hue of red.

He let out a loud sigh. "Stay here for now. We will _talk_ later." The blonde neither replied nor conceded. The double black left–gently shutting the doors behind him.

'No we won't, Your majesty…' he muttered.

The blonde lifted himself up and walked towards the left side window. Sunlight was streaming in shades of yellowish orange. The flowers were in full bloom: orchids, lily, roses, jasmine, and some mixed breeds. He settled himself upon the window sill. It was castle's back side—he will not even able to see them. He has to stay hidden like a dirty secret.

He was expecting too much from him again.

It was eight years ago he first met the noob king. Life before him was easier. If he was given a chance will he choose otherwise? He might have had he not been hopelessly in love with the noob in has king. Sara had never made him feel as filthy as he does now. Sara treated him like his family. It is not even the demon king's fault. They were both out of options.

The first time he met Greta, he felt irritated—jealous even. She had something he did not: family, respect; somewhere to belong. The king appointed him as the girl's tutor. The girl was curious, intelligent, kind and silly–like her adoptive father. He enjoyed spending time with her. Going on picnics with her and her father—finding his place in the picture, being Greta's papa wolf. He was naive. It was times like these that he was shown his place.

He kept forgetting he was nothing more than a present given to the king on his sixteenth birthday. A meager slave—now a concubinus albeit unwanted.

oOoOo

 _Eight year ago…_

The castle was being decorated; rooms were being prepared for the nobles, king their family and companions which were to arrive on demon king's sixteenth birthday—three weeks from now. The menus were being decided. Music and performances were finalized.

The king who was reason for the celebration was the least bothered.

He was playing baseball with his daughter Greta and godfather Conrart.

He threw the ball towards his daughter; girl caught the ball thrown at her with ease. "Yuuri, we have to go buy my dress for your birthday."

She threw the ball at Conrart. "His majesty seems less enthusiastic about all this it seems."

The double black glares at the brown haired man. "It is YUURI, Conrad, and Greta don't worry; we have still have plenty of time." The girl pouted which made her father chuckle. "We will go after lunch." And the pout soon morphed into a wide smile. " I don't see why it is such a big deal. It is just my birthday."

A short-bold man was approaching them. "Ah. Dakaskos, is something the matter?" asked Conrart removing his gloves.

"Your majesty, your Excellency" the man bowed in respect. Yuuri insisted to stop being too formal. The man raised his head and continued. "King Saralegui has arrived. He requests his majesty's presence."

"Oh! Sara. Let us go, meet him." Yuuri said with a smile plastered on his face. The others agreed.

They were intercepted by Gunter near the stairs by the entrance. He was looking worried. Your majesty king Saralegui is waiting for you in his room. I suggest you see him now and Greta hime should go with Lady Annissana for her lessons." There was something wrong the way Gunter suggested it and knowing the human king Yuuri did not protest and allowed the red haired woman to lead his daughter away.

"Gunter is everything okay?" He king asked cautiously.

"It will be best if we keep this between us, your majesty, at least until you make a decision." He was looking ahead while talking and this was making Yuuri more nervous. "it appears king Saralegui has got you a very interesting _present_."

"Really!" He was exited but then he realized it might not be worth it. "Wait it is something like a weapon or endangered species." He looked at Conrart and he was giving him his usual warm smile but for it did not help much to ease his tension.

Gunter was going to explain further but stopped on seeing the blonde human king. "Oi! Yuuri."

Yuuri went to him and gave him a friendly hug. "Sara. How have you been?"

"Great! And you look fine yourself. Where is the princess?"

"She is studying. She will come-by later."

There was silence and Yuuri was awkwardly scratching his cheek while looking at everyone's faces. Something was off.

"Yuuri, you might be aware of my present." The smile was mischievous. He cocked his head cutely at Yuuri.

"Ano… I … I don't…" the double black demon king was bewildered.

The slim blonde giggled. "Yuuri, you are fun to be with." The double black gave him a goofy smile in return while curiously looking around for any sign of his present. At this point he did not even care if it was a zomosagoly dragon.

"Yuuri what I want to give you is special to me. I know you will take good care of my present."

"It is a pet." The black haired boy wondered.

"Somewhat… " The playful smile on the feminine king's face said otherwise. He then became solemn. He sighed and carefully picked his next words being watchful of the king's reaction. "I don't have many friends Yuuri, because well I am not very trusting. There is one person in this world whom I really care about;he is like my friend–my brother." Yuuri, Conrart who was standing close to Yuuri and Gunter were listening to him intently.

"You see he was the heir to a rich noble in my kingdom. His father was very loyal to me, Lord Jakobe Bechert. He is a full blooded demon and since the region was close to the demon territory they were able to live there peacefully while being able to use their magic. But one day their mansion was destroyed in fire and though we knew it was Bechert's brother we had no way to prove it. I had sources that told me that Bechert's son was not killed in the 'incident' and soon I was able to track him down. His uncle sold him as a slave." Yuuri gasped and was feeling livid. He wanted to do something about it. The boy had to go through so much.

"I was able to buy him–before he got to wrong hands. He is very dear to me. He is well versed in art of sword fighting and hand to hand combat. He has received proper education from the finest teachers in my province." Sara knew he could not stall anymore as everyone seems to have an idea what he is going to present to the demon king except the demon king of course. The man before him was oblivious and naive yet trustworthy. "He has a very pleasing appearance and that is becoming a problem. The aristocrats and some kings are pressuring to buy him off me by paying the sum I paid to the slave trader. They see him as an object and I have to take an action soon." He sighed and put his hand gently on the demon king's shoulder. The dark haired king gulped. "I want you to take him as your concubinus—a male concubine. If he will be in your care—"

The king laughed awkwardly. "It is a joke, right?" The face he was met with was not showing any such signs. "I cannot. I—"

The half-Shinzoku king interjected. "He is very beautiful." The other boy protested but the blonde king dismissed. "If he stays there any longer he will be soon forced into slavery, Yuuri. The only way I can take him out of this is by your help. I trust you. Please." He pleaded.

"I will buy him then." Yuuri offered.

Gunter said it will be taken negatively by the other nations and the house of ten nobles. Yuuri has made many changes and abolished many rigid old customs and so he should thread carefully as his every action will be scrutinized by his subjects and the other nations. If he accepts this 'gift' it will only be seen as a way to strengthen their ties to the half-Shinzoku king but if he buys the boy as a slave it might be troublesome for the king.

"Yuuri, Lord Christ is right. Besides, even if you buy him off he will still be looked down upon by others and he will be vulnerable. He has nowhere to go. If you accept then I will be assured that he will be safe." Then without a single word he guided the young king to his assigned room. He opened the door and gestured towards the bed.

It was like dream to Yuuri. The person lying there was insanely gorgeous. Sara said he was beautiful but this was unreal. A boy? He is so pretty beyond words. No girl can compare to him. Watching him sleep—he could do it for hours without complaining. But he cannot, not to a boy. "Why is he asleep?" He asked eyes still on the young blond.

"He gets sea sick so I gave him some medicines to make him feel better. He will wake up soon. I will leave you with him for now. I have some work around here."

He left the demon king who was gaping like a fish. He was never put on spot like this. His advisors are standing by the door he noted.

The blonde stirred and stretched like a cat. He slowly opened his tired-green-emerald eyes. They were so deep and clear that the king was finding it hard to breathe. He was rubbing his sleepy eyes with the heel of his hand. The boy was… an angel. The blonde angel was now looking at the double black apprehensively.

"W-where am I? Where is King Sara? Who are you?" He looked through glazed eyes at the raven.

The demon king cleared his throat and was thinking of what to tell the boy. "I am…umm..."

The boy soon relaxed and gave a small smile. He got off the bed and bowed in respect. "Your majesty, the demon king. I am sorry I should have known. I am a bit dizzy due to the medicine I took for my sea sickness."

"It is quite alright. You don't have to apologize.I am the demon king, but call me Yuuri." He blonde raised his head to look at the young king before him having a bemused expression on his pale face. The king was now under the gaze of those stunning emerald eyes that shone more brightly than any jewel that he has ever seen before.

Silence.

He wanted to run away–use the nearest water body to travel back to earth. This is scary. _I had never had a girlfriend and now I am getting a concubine. No, scratch that, a c-con-cubi-nus. That's the male version of that!_ The double black sighs.

The blonde fidgeted with the end button of his grey-tunic—tucked in a navy-blue-slim-fitted pants. Then spoke after coughing to get the other boy's attention. "Umm… King Sara told me about you. I hope you will accept me." He said meekly.

 _The hell? This is not happening. No! No! NO!_ "You… I mean, we..." _Shit!_ He cursed inwardly. _How can I explain this?_ The young blond was looking at him with his big green eyes, framed by long-thick-dark-blonde eyelashes. "I don't like boys like that you know." He blurted out.

The blonde blinked at that—Once-twice—then burst pearls of boyish laughter. _The king is really a rookie_ _–the mighty demon king_. He chuckled inwardly. "If that is the case than just accept me as a servant, my king. King Sara told me this is the only place I have; I am a demon, and this is my home land."

"I have to objection to that but Sara says that the only way that can happen is by taking you as a concubi-nus…" He trailed off, that word—concubinus—made him feel weird.

"You do not have to be intimate with me but still keep me with you. I will accept that as well." He said sincerely. _King Sara was right; he has reservations, but he is a good man. He will treat me kindly._

 _But it is not fair to you!_ The demon king protested in his mind. _But you have no place to go._ He concluded. "If that is the case then…I-I accept." He was given the most breath taking smile by the young blonde, and he felt it was very contagious as well—as the demon king found himself smiling back at the boy good naturedly.

oOoOo

The blonde sighed. He wiped out the remaining tears on his pale face. He moved from the window and started walking languidly towards the door _._

 _I hope you find love Greta. I hope he is the right man for you. I can just watch from a distance._

 _._

* * *

end chapter note: Wolf is not related to lady Cheri or her sons or anyone else in demon kingdom. He is the son of a lessor noble in the human lands but has a demon lineage.

All you need to know about _zomosagoly dragon_ : a fictional creature mentioned in manga. Mews like a cat and finds human delectable.

Yuuri here will be more mature. He is 23 and wolf is 90 in demon years ie is 17-18 year old had he been a human. Wolf will be a little submissive at times, given his background but he is still on Yuiuri case when needed and he can still get Yuuri get on his knees (no pun intended).

Please leave your reviews to let me know if you like it or not. The more reviews the greater the chances of this lazy author to update. Hehe~

P.s.- hime means princess.

Yuuri mispronounces Conrart's name as Conrad. That is why I have different spelling for his name in Yuuri's speech.

King Sara for purpose of the story ages like any other full blooded-demon. He is Half Shinzoku in fic as well, but his father is demon (not human) and mother Shinzoku. His demon blood is more dominant so his age is 120 but looks barely 22-23 year old.

.

.

Thanks for reading!

.

Sayōnara!


	2. To make peace

Author's note:

Words or phrases spoken differently/emphasized and thought are in _italic_.

I do not have any rights to kyo kaya maoh.

Enjoy!

* * *

 ** **Chapter two:** to make peace**

The approaching footsteps clip-clopped down the concrete stone floor, the king followed by his entourage of loyal courtiers: Conrart, Gunter, Gwendell and Gegenhuber were walking at a steady gait towards the guest rooms in the east wing of the castle.

His godson was being distant, unlike is usual friendly and warm self. He is barely uttering a word to them, lost in his thoughts. Conrart was sure it had to do with Wolfram. The blonde demon was always able to rile up the peaceful king. Wolfram was stubborn, fearless, straightforward, caring and loyal. He was worthy of respect but was always treated poorly. The king had admonished anyone showing disrespect towards the blond, but knowing the king is forgiving everything continued as it is.

Conrart always saw the young man as his little brother–he was also loved by his family; even Gwendal, his elder brother, the stoic man that he was, felt protective for the young demon. He still remembers it, the first time Wolfram held a conversation with his brother except for the formal greetings at dining table. His brother was intimidating but the blonde held his ground, he stood there infront of his brother's desk in the office and matched Gwendal's cold glare with his equally passionate ones. He wanted to make something for Greta on her birthday since he did not have money to buy anything proper—to which Yuuri suggested he will pay for it but the blonde dismissed it. His brother—who at some point became Wolfram's aniue—especially took time out of work for blonde male. Wolfram was a quick learner. Though what he made was supposed to be a bear-bee but it looked like a ferocious sand bear but Greta loved it and found it cute none the less.

Why was it important where he came from? The youth was so much more than just a slave. They had all sorts of name for him like filthy mongrel, undesirable gift, unfit beauty, virgin whore or the impudent slut. It was distasteful; how these 'nobles' acted so petty, sneering insults at the blonde, sometimes even in the king's presence. Part of it was because they knew that the king has not truly accepted Wolfram as his concubine even so the fire mazoku enjoyed the king's favor, the king cherished the blonde's company, and they did not like it, and wanted the young demon out of their hair.

"Gwendal, I know you have known the Durands; Renaud is trained by you like the other men in your troop, but are they really… ? Will Greta be okay?"

Gwendal should have been irked by this question—asked by the king to him for the nth time—but he is not; as he understands his fatherly concern. Gwendal also sees Greta as his family; she grew up before him, and far too quickly he might add. "Your majesty you don't have to worry they are going to take good care of Greta hime. Renaud is very responsible young man."

That clipped answer really did not sooth the king's worries. The felt a warm hand on his shoulder he did not have to see to tell that it was Conrart. "Your majesty," The king rolled his eyes and as if the soldier understood, he corrected himself, "Yuuri, Sir Renaud is a very fine gentleman. His family, especially lady Anne, his mother, is an acquaintance of hahuhe. You can trust them with Princess Greta."

"Yeah… " He looks back at the finely dressed men standing few feet away from him and shakes his head. "I still can't believe my little girl is going to get married. I mean there is still a small chance this marriage meeting will not work, right?" He was sounding very miserable and the last part was what he really hoped happen. His little girl will leave him otherwise and if that was not worse Wolfram is also mad at him. "I really should not have sent her away with Anissana san to her women's whatever program. She goes for a week and comes back with a guy she wants to marry. It was really a shocker."

Gwendal raised a brow, the king is whining childishly—again.

And Conrart is indulging him—again.

He rubbed his temples, he feels a headache coming.

"Or you could have just sent Wolfram san with him."

"What the hell Murata?" … The great sage—the wise guy. He was the last person he wanted to see. "Why are you here? And what was that about Wolfram?"

"Yare yare… You really are cruel, Shibuya. I can't come to castle?" He feigned hurt. But the King was really not in the mood for this—he just crossed his arms across his chest and glared. "Boy, you are sulking a lot lately." He was enjoying his friend's reactions, he was fun to tease. "That's why I said you should have at least sent her papa Wolf along; you could have avoided this."

"How would sending him have _helped_?" The king was being so cold _._ The other double black sighed inwardly.

 _If only he was more honest with himself,_ thought the sage _._ "You underestimate him Shibuya. He watches over Greta like a hawk during any gathering and if someone gets too close then he gives them the _'look'._ And since you get into a lot of fights with him, you can imagine how scary that can be." He grins and his voice full of mirth.

"Haha! Funny, Murata." The king rolled his eyes.

"You don't believe me?" Murata challenged. "Well once a guy was bold enough to ignore his murderous glare and I will quote what he said to the guy, 'I see, you have been staring for a long time, not even blinking; walk away or else I will burn your eyelids as they serve no purpose.' Contrary to his dainty appearance, he is not to be messed with."

There was a sad smile on the king's lips "Well Wolfram is a fire Mazoku, so…" He would want to take Wolfram's side on this; even he was like that when some boy started taking interest in his little girl. Wolf was so protective of their daughter. He should have been here today. He deserves that more than him. Wolfram was always around Greta when need be while Yuuri attending his kingly duties, as Wolf puts it, or visiting earth.

"So, you are not letting him meet them." It was more of a statement.

Murata knew why his friend was reluctant; concubinus is not to displayed pride-fully. Though they have passed laws to abolish slavery and make it a punishable offense, organized funds to rehabilitate the people pushed into it, but that did not change people's opinion or lessen their disdain. Besides they only had jurisdiction on Shin Makoku so other nations continued practicing slavery–even after their Moah personally requesting them to not encourage such evil practices. Shibuya had also tried to give Wolfram some kind of official position, like legal advisor, so that he can gain respect and recognition of others, besides the blonde was already helping the maoh with his paper work- he just wanted make it more official. The proposal was seen as contempt by many nobles.

'To have a street urchin sit among them?' They protested—in the end it was never approved.

The king sighed. "I want to, Murata, but it will only cause scandal. Wolf will hurt more and Greta will be sad too." The blond's bloodline was so important to them; they hated him solely for not having a last name. He did not want to care, yet he is the king, so he has to, and what's worse: he will be judged by such shallow people.

The walk to the east wing was silent for the rest of the way. They arrived at their destination. The rooms were spacious smaller than his private quarters but still quite big with a large king size bed near the big window opened to a view of scenic flower garden. Lady Celi had some unique plants in there that were not found anywhere else. It was adequately furnished. Lord and lady Durand will be staying in one room and their son will stay in the room opposite to them.

The double black was satisfied with the arrangement. The arrangement in garden was also looking elegant and not too much, it was just to introduce the family, nothing too fancy was needed at this point. "I will check on Greta." The king parted from the group to the opposite direction where his and his daughter's quarters were situated.

oOoOo

There were giggles and squeals coming from the other side of the thick wooden double door. The suggestive remarks that fell on the black haired king's ears made him blush brightly, he was feeling weary of his little girl's innocence; the ex-demon queen, Lady Cecile, was too brash. He pushed the doors as loudly as possible to make his presence known to the gushing ladies inside the room.

"Yuuri heikaa~… you are looking soo~ nice in the traditional outfit," the stunning blonde Complimented—straitening the cape—the blush on the Asian boy's face was becoming more prominent. The blonde woman was a man eater.

"A-arigato, Cecile sama. You look g-gorgeous yourself." That earned him more giggles and squeals from the hyperactive blonde, and a chocking hug with his face shoved firmly in her ample breasts. She then excused herself to see if guests were arriving. Greta was staring at her daddy this whole time-blankly.

The girl with chocolate brown eyes huffed and he can't help but see a glimpse of Wolfram. "What did you do?"…That and the pointless accusation.

"W-why does it always have to be me?" he countered.

"It is not then?" She narrowed her big-brown eyes, and gave him a fierce look.

"Okay-okay…" the double black raised up his hands as a sign of surrender to the haughty princess. "But he can be wrong too at times..." He whined.

"Geez, you should apologize right now. You know how sensitive he is. If you keep up like this then he would never be able to trust you or anyone else for that matter."

"I was going to do that... later. I told Effe to bake Wolf's favorite sweet treats."

Greta humped. "Really? Papa Wolf is not your pet," He double black had the audacity to blush at that notion, "you cannot buy his affection with treats. Be more considerate about his feelings, spend time with him, and acknowledge him."

Yuuri smiled feeling proud of his daughter; she is so mature and understanding. She is the link between Wolf and him. He quickly embraced his fuming daughter. "So, is Renaud doing all that for you?" He teased.

His daughter blushed tenfold—giving him a gentle nudge on the chest. His daughter really is in love, he should be happy for her.

This moment could have been perfect had her papa Wolf been there too. But now she understands why it is so and it makes her fill with dread. She remembers the insults shot at the young demon, the dirty looks they cast at the blonde bishonen. Her papa will now be lonelier with her gone. She just hopes Yuuri does his part and not mess up anymore.

oOoOo

Greta had her right arm hooked on Yuuri's left arm—walking in tow—on their way to greet the guests: the Durands.

The atmosphere was very cheerful. The guests were already seated. Lady Celi was talking animatedly with them and was especially holding her long conversations to Lady Anne. She was a full blooded demon so she, like Lady Celi, looked in her late twenties. She had straight-long purple hair and big sapphire eyes. She was close to Lady Celi's height and had a well endowed body as well. To keep up with the ex-queen—she seems like an equally bubbly personality.

Lord Harmon Durand had a regal air around him. He is charming and man of few words. He seems as old as Gwendel. He has short green hair and sapphire color eyes. His smile is not as warm as his wife, Anne. Lord and Lady Durand were sitting next to each other, their son sat across to them. Renaud looked more like a soldier with his short red hair, green military uniform that was worn by Gwendal's troop, properly polished brown leather shoes. He sat straight with his head held up high though there was no arrogance reflected by the tall figure. He looked friendly and approachable.

Everyone at the table: the Durand family, Gwendal, Anissana, Gunter, Conrart, Gisela, Gegenhuber and Nikola, stood up and bow in respect to the demon king. Yuuri gestured them to sit down and call him Yuuri and not be too formal.

He noticed how — gracefully — Renaud pulled out a chair for his daughter to sit; he was a charming young man. Lieutenant of Gwendal's army. A full blooded demon. He controlled the element: air. Yuuri has changed the thinking of people to a great extent; now relationship between humans and demons was being accepted. But he was concerned because his girl was a human… how could he love her when his daughter will look even older than his own mother? It may not last he thought melancholically.

He tried to explain this to his daughter but she seems too sure about the young man.

The gathering progressed smoothly. Yuuri liked the Durand family. He even allowed Renaud and Greta to spend some time alone in the rose gardens while both families continue their discussions. They may not be one of the ten nobles but they are still well known; popular for their intricate jewelry designs. One fourth of business of Shin Makoku's comes from the small town of Joyería in the province of Voltaire's.

Later, Yuuri suggested for the Durand Family to rest in their assigned room until dinner.

oOoOo

Yuuri rushed to the kitchen with Conart following him close behind.

"Your majesty…do you need you something—"

"It's Yuu-ri, you... named me... nadzukeoya." He said, panting.

"Hai-hai… Yuuri, but why are you standing infront of the kitchen?" He asked softly.

"I am here to see if Effe made the chocolate and blueberry muffins for Wolfram… He is mad at me so…" he trails off.

"You want to apologize by bribing him with food." he said in amusement.

Yuuri rolled his eyes. As if he did not get that from his daughter. "I know-I know… sheesh! He likes sweets and it will make him less grumpy." He heard Conrart chuckle.

Always funny to watch others suffer—no wonder he has a bad sense of humor. Yuuri glares at Conrart but lets it go—he has to apologize to the blonde-angelic demon and pronto.

He enters to see Effe setting the plates on the tray. He told her he will take it to the bed chambers. Conrart accompany him till his room and then wished him luck and went to see his brother.

He took a deep breath and gently pushed the door open. He was pushing the cart with freshly baked treats inside the room. The blonde was nowhere to be found. He checked the balcony—nothing.

He went outside to check. The guards stationed outside the royal bed chamber told him that Wolfram is in his art studio. So, headed towards the room—climbing a flight of stairs, the first room was Wolfram's art studio. He remembered how Wolf got a separate room for his artistic pursuits.

.

.

.

It was six years ago…

Yuuri found out that Wolfram was quite talented in the field of arts. He could play the piano, paint amazing portraits, and despite the high whining noise he makes, he sings just fine.

He wanted to encourage his roommate, if it was not for the horrid smell of the expensive paints that were made with bear-bee excrement. Then the double black decided of getting him paint from earth; it was hygienic and convenient to use. During one of their conversions he casually mentions the young girl who works in the store near his house from where he buys the paint.

Then he felt it—the air in the room was getting...

Warm

Hot

Hotter even—to the point that he felt burning sensation in his nasal passage.

The fiery emeralds were flashing at him and the double black kept eye contact—looking in awe and confusion. The blonde was a mystery to him—his erratic mood swings—he had come to accept that the fire mazoku maybe bi-polar after all.

"So, she is _admirable_?" The blonde asked with a strained smile.

Yuuri being thick-headed missed Wolfram's displeasure. "Yeah…I mean she is in high school meaning: she is quite young, and she is already working to gain maturity and experience. She gets good grades too. She is really cute."

Wolfram's face was flushed in anger and his breath catches in his throat knowing Yuuri likes a girl. She is young and from his world. She will understand him better so he should let it go and be happy for the noob.

He fails to do so.

" _Cute_? H-how is she cute?!" he spat out. His tone shaky—he was afraid to know what the king might say. He will never fall for him—a man.

The taller man blushed, much to Wolfram's chagrin. "Well... for one: she is a hard worker; two: She is polite and soft spoken; three: Has good manners..."

"And what about her _appearance?_ " he interrupted, and asked, gritting his teeth.

"W-why do you want to know?" Wolfram just looks at him and he reluctantly answers, "p-pretty I-I guess."

The shorter male stilled—stopping the brush strokes that he was doing on the canvas.

THUD.

The stool on which the blond was sitting—infront of the easel—fell as he suddenly got up.

"I am tired of painting; so, you don't need to go to that girl to buy paint. Got it?!" He was waiting for him to say yes but the king insisted that he continue; as he is good at it and the paint from earth are not smelly so it will be fine.

"Dammit! I will not use earth things. I want a separate room to draw. It will also help me focus better."

"O-okay… as long as I don't have to smell that stuff and you don't abandon your hobby." The blond humped and gave the boy king a sincere smile and he smiled back musing at the innocence that the 84 year old demon had in him.

It was later when Murata asked him why he stopped getting paint from earth and he narrated the whole incident to the sage that he found out that the young demon was jealous of the girl because he complimented her. The sage was laughing at his cluelessness—having fun on his and Wolfram's expense.

 _That Jerk._

The knowledge that wolf was jealous type helped him to understand why the blonde conveniently misses his shots—and he has to dodge the fireballs coming at him—whenever he talked to any attractive male or female.

.

.

.

.

The king was standing outside the art studio—working up the courage to make amends with the fervid-angelic-blonde.

Knock

Knock

Knock

Knock

"Wo-Wolf? Open the door. I want to talk to you." He said anxiously.

No answer.

"Wolfram… I am sorry. Really…" He tried again. " I will come in if you don't answer."

Still nothing.

He pushed the door—its hinges made the creaking sound. The room was lacking the temperamental demon he was looking for. The room was stacked with portrait made by the blonde. There were paints and a table with different size of brushes resting on its top. In the center there was a portrait covered by a plain white silk cloth. As he reached near the center he passed the table where his eyes fell on the piece of parchment with something inscribed in mazoku language. He was not sure about the art piece before him or the letter-he did not want to know what they were about. It was giving him a bad feeling.

He his steps faltered as he covered the short distance to reach the mahogany table to his left—he raised a trembly hand towards the folded sheet—taking deep breaths. The surface had neatly written- _Yuuri heika_

.

* * *

end chapter note: i am glad for the reviews, and likes and follows. This chappie was not having wolf but was mostly about him. I will make the royal couple go through a lot of trials and all; that is the genre I selected. But I will try to add some romance and ahem mature stuff now and then but not too much as the rating is still a 'T'.

I wanted to show how wolf and Yuuri are together, how they are seen by others, and Wolf's and Yuuri's personality. wolf is still jealous but does not know it, yet still acts on it; being possessive, throwing fireball at Yuuri 'accidentally'. *snickers*

So you like it or not. Please leave your comments.

P.s- Gegenhuber is Gwen's cousin. Nikola is his wife, she is a human. They have a son too, Ernst.

Nadzukeoya- godparent

Joyería - Spanish for jewellery.

.

.

Thanks for reading!

.

ja ne!


	3. emerald and gold

Author's note:

Words or phrases spoken differently/emphasized and thought are in _italic_.

I do not have any rights to kyo kaya maoh.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter three: emerald and gold**

The blonde was sitting on lush-vendure grass, by the edge of the clear-blue lake, surrounded by flowers and tall trees. The morning dew settled on all the vegetation that came to view—it was making them look more glossy, vibrant. The sunlight reflecting from the surface of the lake gave it appearance of shining sapphires. The morning breeze was brushing his soft sun kissed locks. The birds were chirping on the huge oak and apricot trees. It was scenic but the blonde was more focused on the parchment he had held firmly in his hands.

He gave out a despairing little sigh.

It has been four months since he left. He misses them but still does not want to go back. He likes the freedom and no one cares about where he came from. He is treated same as the others.

During his stay in the blood pledge the blonde demon has found it to be quite engaging—with all sorts of interesting people; from stoic to caring, flaky to cunning, reserved to flamboyant. They all accepted him in their own unique way.

Yet there were always those who were openly derisive to him. It was not so different as even when he was in Sara heika's care, he was never well liked. Nobody wanted him a street rat to mix with the royalty—to them he was tainted, unworthy. Then there were some who saw him as loose—promiscuous—available—to be used at one's desire. The king never really staked his claim so many assumed him to be ' _open'_ as some suggested to him once. He was disgusted.

He still remembers Markus Von Radford…

For the first few weeks he was occupying same room in the guest wing which was arranged for Sara. It was secluded from the castle's main wing where the most inhabitants resided; the staff quarters were on the farther end of the courtyard. It was lonely at times but he busied himself with gardening and reading the books that he had brought with him from small Shimaron.

He was heading towards the guest wing after having some tea in the kitchen. The king had not yet introduced him to others, so, he was by himself. The king did come to check on him sometimes; fidgeting uncomfortably around him. The demon king being nervous in his company did not surprise him but did made him feel dejected—abandoned.

He heard heavy footsteps approaching him. He felt an oppressive aura as the tapping of the boots on the cold stone floor got louder—closer. He walked normally not showing any signs of fear.

The man suddenly picked up pace and was now standing infront of him with a arrogant smirk on his sharp features. He was towering the blonde, wearing a yellow tunic and white pants. His eyes and hair were deep green.

"Do you mind keeping me company?" He said in a haughty tone, it was more of a demand than a request.

"I am afraid that I have to decline, my lord." The blond—boiling with rage internally—tried to say it as calmly as he can.

"Oh? But you are never able to spend time with the maoh so I thought you might be… _lonely_." the noble said conceitedly. The word 'lonely' was said in a low husky voice while leaning towards the blonde.

"You are crossing the line." He tried to walk away but strong arms grabbed at his shoulders, keeping him pinned at the spot. Panic began to spread through him as the grip on his arms tightened.

"Let go; Von Radford kyo." He hissed in a little harsher tone, still struggling in the man's vice-like grip. He was fighting the urge to burn the vain man standing before him. But he could not hurt him in anyway because he knew it might get him into trouble. But seeing as the man was not backing down, he did hit him squarely in the face; knocking him out.

Later the man spread rumors that he tried to seduce him—just as he feared.

It had been weeks after the incident that the king came to visit him in his room; he was gone to a place called earth to visit his family.

"Your majesty." He bowed looking away from the window. "How was your trip? Did you and your daughter enjoy it? How is your family on ea-rth?"

The king looked weary, guilty and a bit angered. He answered dismissively, "It was fine. My family is doing well." He silently watched the blonde for a while—anxious about what he wanted to ask the slighter male. He coughed—averting his eyes from the blonde. "I wanted to know… I-I mean when I came back I heard" he eyed the older male again to see his reaction he saw hurt. He did not want to continue but he had to ask, "...I want you to tell me what happened…?" He knew it was all lies but he still had to know what transpired when he was not there.

He did not say anything for some time then "you mean the gossip about how I _seduced sir Radford_." He said hotly. The double black shook his head and was about to speak but was cut off by the blonde. "Do you think I am so cheap?" He asked but did not wait for the king to answer that. "I have been living in seclusion, away from everyone. It feels as if I am forsaken by you. I may not have a family but I do have morals."

"I am sorry! I was just worried okay? I heard all that, I was shocked. I wanted to know if you are fine. I—"

The blonde pursed his lips. "I apologize, I shouted at you, your majesty." He was being disrespectful to the king but he thought he would trust him enough not to believe such loose talks. "He tried to abuse me—sexually; so I punched him..."

The king's cheeks flushed from anger or embarrassment he did not know. He said solemnly, "I have told to lord Radford to stop saying anything about you or encouraging it. He has agreed."

After the awkward silence that remained for a few minutes the king spoke again, "I want you to stay in my room. The servants will carry your things there." The blonde was at a loss of words. "Come, I will show you the way. It is very big; so we will have no problem sharing." He said looking ahead while holding the pale hand in his. "I know you are very good in literature and other subjects; so I wanted you to be my daughter's tutor. Will that be okay?" He looked back at him.

"… Eh?" The blonde shook his head to get out f his stupor. What was he to say to the who had every right to him? "I-I accept… your majesty." The blonde gave a small smile to the king.

"Good." He started walking faster with the blonde in tow.

Ever since what happened between the blonde demon and Markus Radford the nobles have been more mare bitter the blonde demon.

It was his first night in the royal bed chambers and he was a bit tensed. The king had not come back to his room and it was already close to mid-night. He did not want to sleep before the king came it will be rude.

Few minutes passed and the door was gently pushed open and the king shuffled inside before closing the door behind him.

He scratched the back of his head and smiled at the blonde sheepishly. "So-sorry, you had to wait. I had a lot of paper work pending due to the trip I took." He looked tired, two upper buttons of his undershirt were undone and the over-coat was rumpled on his left arm.

The blonde was sitting on the sofa covered in a bright-yellow blanket—it was cold out. He was reading one of Anissana's poison lady story books. The blonde demon looked like an adorable bright-yellow-plush-cat. The king could not help but stare despite being tired to the bone.

"No it is fine I was reading this fairy tale that Greta gave me." ." His blonde brows furrowed. "It is _interesting."_ The blonde was being kind—the king knew the stories were beyond comprehension but his daughter liked it.

The blonde got up revealing what he was wearing underneath. The lighting was dim, but the blonde could see the king's dark orbs were comically wide and his mouth hanging—agape. He was not sure what he was seeing was real. _What-the-hell…? someone up there loves to mess with me._ "W-W-Wolfram san!? W-what a-are you... w-wearing!? He stuttered and pointed at the blonde demon.

The blonde was confused and despite everything he was finding this quite funny, "umm… night gown. It is very comfortable. It was lady Celi's gift. She presented to me when we first met."

He blushed remembering what the ex-queen whispered into his ear before giving him the present, "it will be a snug fit though you won't be able to keep it on much longer." He was confused but then she gave a sly smile toward Yuuri and looked back at him giving him a playful wink. The blonde finally understood what she meant and felt his face getting hotter.

Yuuri should have known. So, that was in the red bag. "That is not appropriate for-for… boys. You should not have to wear it." He blurted out.

He shook his head. "It is fine. I like it." The slighter male was blushing; the demon king's eyes were roaming on his entire frame. "It is made for male." He mumbled with a slight pout.

The blonde looked mesmerizing. The glossy pink lips were making the king wants to explore them—to taste the small cavern. His soft-ivory skin was peeking out enticingly at the slim-shoulders till the collar bone, smooth-shapely calves just below the knee. The double black king felt something stirring deep within him—a primal urge. His alter ego—the maoh spirit—he felt him getting incited to come out.

The king rushed to get his pajamas and was glad he had enough spare ones. He grabbed one and handed it out to the angel in pink-frilly-lacy-chiffon-gown. "Wear this."

"No, I like the gown better." The blonde never gave in. He wanted to make a statement: pink-frilly-nightgowns-are-also-made-for-men.

 _Why is he-? DAMMIT!_ The demon king cursed inwardly _._ "It is cold, right? So, take it." He said trying his best not to stare.

"No, I am able to regulate my temperature. I am a fire mazoku. I am not cold."

"Of course!" He muttered sarcastically, raising his both hands in defeat.

 _He is hot_ _—fiery…_

 _his smell..._

 _is like... the mild_ _earthy fragrance after_ _droplets of rain hit the_ _parched soil_ — _refreshing_ — _distinct_ — _alluring..._

 _but… he is a boy... he is a boy_. The king kept chanting in his mind. It is the light, I have to light more candles, yes; in the dark my hormones are confusing him with a girl. He sighed—his shoulders hunched.

"Let us sleep. Take any side of bed, it is big enough." _I did it again. Shit! He will sleep in the same bed with me! If only I can take it back without offending the guy._ The saw the blonde took the left side of the bed—settling under the covers. The king quickly took the other side—turning his back to the blonde—he tightly shut his jaded eyes.

It was a long night for the young king. He was barely able to sleep a wink between the blonde's kicks and punches; sometimes he got curious about what the blonde was mumbling in his sleep. He tried to wake the older mazoku but he slept dead to the world. In end the king curled up into a ball at the right side corner of the bed keeping himself from peeking at the exotic long legs that were no longer under the cover, the blonde locks that were splayed on _his_ —the king's—pillow.

He complained to his new roommate about his obnoxious sleeping habits to which the blonde blushed and then brazenly denied putting the entire blame on the king for not waking him, and reminding him it was the double black king's idea in the first place.

The king told the blonde to join him for breakfast after bath. On the way they saw Greta's coming out of her room.

"Good morning daddy, good morning Wolfram." She beamed.

"Good morning princess." The two men replied to the excited girl.

"Umm… daddy, why was Wolfram sleeping in your room? I came in the morning to see if you are awake when I saw him sleeping in your bed. " She was genuinely confused as once her father had denied Anissana to stay in his room at night. She wanted to study the king's sleeping habits to understand the maoh spirit better when his other self was unconscious but he denied saying that it was improper.

The king turned crimson. He stuttered. "He-he is…" His heart was thumping wildly in his chest. "uhmm..."

"... daddy—" his daughter tugged at her father's coat.

"I do not have a room princess. So, your father allowed me to stay with him for a while."

"Ohh…" She nodded.

Yuuri put his hand over his chest and sighed in relief.

"Daddy?" She cocked her head towards her father. "Can I sleep with you guys; it will be fun. Wolfram can read me stories; he is really good at it." She turned to Wolfram then back to Yuuri with big expectant eyes.

"Yes, great idea, Greta." His daughter is a life saver. He will be more comfortable with her in the room.

"I agree." The blonde gave his most sincere smile.

They were becoming more like a family. He started feeling that the king did have feeling for him; he just did not know how to express them to him.

"Yuuri, why do you want to celebrate suffering?" The earth festivals were so confusing. The blonde was looking at the decoration owlishly, confused yet impressed. His clear emerald irises reflected the radiance of the colorful Christmas lights. He was holding Yuur's hand and dragging him around with him.

It was three years ago, Wolfram came with Yuuri on earth for Christmas. They were celebrating it in New York; so Yuuri decided to bring Greta and Wolfram along.

"Wolfram, it is not Kurushimimasu, it is Christmas, C-h-r-i-s-t-m-a-s." He spelled it out in English, which did not help much, the blonde narrowed his emerald orbs at him and pouted petulantly. The king's hands was itching to pinch his tinted cheeks, with all his might. The blonde humped at the king's goofy smile.

After a week in New York they came back to Japan. They were going back next day. Yuuri had gone with his friends. Greta was playing hide and seek with Wolfram.

Wolfram was hiding behind the hedge near the gate. He saw Yuuri coming and was going to came out until he saw her; shoulder length black hair, black eyes, shorter than Yuuri, small chest like any average Japanese girl. She was wearing a short green dress. She smiled at him and the double black smiled back at her with gentle eyes. He heard him saying his farewell to the Girl, "Hashimoto san; take care. See you later."

He was wearing Anissana's translating device so he was able to understand them.

Wolfram was squatting there the whole time and did not come out until he heard Greta calling out to him to end the game.

He understood things clearly, Yuuri saw him as a friend and nothing else.

 _I miss everyone in the blood pledge castle; Greta,Yuuri, aniue, chīsai ani, Lady Anissana, Lady Gisela, Lady Celi, Gegenhuber, Nikola, Ernst, the nosy maids, even lord von_ _Christ._ The blonde frowns then shakes his head in denial. _No, not him; he is glomping the king all the time. He is too flighty and calls me a selfish brat._

He wants to stay longer here—know more about his mother. It was her mansion where he is staying now. He found out about it from Yosak, few months back; he wanted to take his chīsai ani for vacations here. The mansion was in ruins, after his parent's death no one paid for running the place, so the care taker decided to use a small portion for inn. It is quite affordable with a small lake in the property. Many middle class family some here to relax. When he heard Yozak say the previous owner's name, Evonne Simon Bechert, his interest piqued as it was his mother's name but he did not get his hopes too high. King Sara had tried to find out out about his mother but never succeeded. Yozak then mention her marriage to Jakobe Bechert, a young noble of Small Shimaron, she was the sole heir, and after her father's demise she gave the mansion away to make an orphanage. He was ecstatic; he finally found something about his mother. Yozak said that some of her belongings were still there in her room – locked away safely.

Yozak was now staying with him at the mansion; was ordered by Yuuri to be with him until he decides to return back to the castle—to ensure his safety. He felt a little guilty, the plan Yozak made with his chīsai ani was foiled because of him.

He peeks at the parchment once more

.

.

 _Wolf,_

 _I miss you too much. Please come back soon. One year is too long. Greta will not get married without you. She will wait. I am sorry to make you feel this way but I need you here, by my side. Greta will be really angry with me when I tell her._

 _I am happy that you found out about your mother, she must have an amazing personality, strong yet gentle, like you._

 _I will not marry anyone Wolf, stop thinking that. And that girl you mentioned, I was not serious about her. I am not with her anymore. She is just a good friend. I am sorry for not telling you about it.  
_

 _I wanted to come to Francia with Yozak, but you know that the Sun festival is coming. I have to be there to perform the ceremonial rites; it is after all to celebrate the successful reign of the demon king. It will be the first time we will be celebrating it without you. The best part about the festival: how Greta, you and I ate Maoh dumpling together; sitting at the top of the hills, at the back-side of the castle,_ _while enjoying the fire show during closing ceremony. I will miss that._

 _Missing you,_

 _Yuuri._

 _._

 _._

"You are too kind, Yuuri. You think what we have is enough, but you will come to regret it. And I don't want that—you despising me." He folded the letter—carefully sweep it in his shirt's pocket.

"You always keep a barrier between us—acting distant—I can never get through. You will need someone—to love you—to give your love to—to share your feelings... unfortunately that will not be me." He smiled bitterly.

It is close to breakfast time. He got up and went toward the huge mansion with pale-brown walls, having cracks at some places.

oOoOo

 _ **Blood pledge castle**_

 _Four months ago…_

The sun has long set in the horizon. The sky was pitch-dark with no star in sight. It was full moon; the pale moonlight—streaming in from the large windows and the glass sliding door to the balcony—was giving the room an eerie glow.

The silence in the atmosphere was unnerving.

Standing beside the table the double black was holding his right hand—gripping the letter, tightly—to the chest. The young king could feel and hear his heart thumping loudly. He was taking sharp breaths. Finding his strength leaving his body, the demon king clutched the table's edge for support.

He did not want to know what was written in the letter. If only it was not too late. Once he gets a hold of the blonde he is going to chide him thoroughly. He could not just up and leave.

Getting back to reality—feeling the rush of adrenaline in his veins—the double black snapped—pushing all other thoughts to the back of his head—he started running towards the door.

"Guards!...Conrad! … Gwendal... Murata! …Guntar…!" he shouted out between breaths.

Soon some guards close by came to their kings aid. A lot of tapping sounds of footsteps could be heard on the polished stone stairs.

"Wolfram—he… find him!" he said incoherently. His were eyes searching the crowd—looking for a demon with familiar sunny locks.

Conrart came through the crowd towards the demon king, followed by and Murata, Gunter and Gwendal.

"Yuuri heika, what happened?" The brown eyes of the soldier reflected deep concern.

"Conrad, we do not have time. We have to find him quick." He king said, shaking his godfather's arms.

"Shibuya! Calm down, tell us what happened." The great sage tried to reason to his friend.

"Your majesty, lord Wolfram is not in the castle, we are checking the surroundings. We have closed the gates; so if he is still here then we will find him soon." A soldier wearing brown uniform—from Conrart's troop reported.

Everyone shared worried glances. Gwendal excused himself to head the search for the blonde.

"Shibuya, how did you find out? When was the last time you saw him?" his friend gently gripped his shoulders and started maneuvering him away from the crowd; the king was too overwhelmed to notice, they reached near his bedroom and the double black saw Conrart opening the heavy wooden door. He jerked away from his friend's hold.

"What the hell are you two doing? We should be out there helping. Wolfram has never stepped out of the castle. He knows nothing…" His was feeling his alter ego; the maoh, he wanted to come out.

Murata sensed the shift in Yuuri's maryoku. "Shibuya, you are making it worse. Stop it." He signaled to Conrart to get a glass of water, the soldier nodded and went inside the chamber to get it. "Gwendal has already put the best people at work. We will find him…" Conrart offered the glass of water to his godson, he took it hesitantly and after taking a few sips handed it back.

Murata continued cautious of his emotional friend's state, "if he is not here then it will take longer." The demon king clenched his fists, his hands were shaking. Murata quickly added "but we will never lose hope. We will get him back."

"Yes, Yuuri. Nothing will happen to him." Conrart he reassured.

Murata noticed Yuuri was holding something in his hand. "Shibuiya, what is that in your hand?"

Yuuri remembered about the letter. He has to read it—it may give them some lead or information of Wolfram's whereabouts. "Wolfram left it for me."

Murata sighed and felt like smacking his friend. How could he keep such an important detail from them. Conrart suggested reading the letter. Yuuri opened the letter, it read:

.

.

 _Benevolent Yuuri heika,_

 _I would like to apologize for leaving without your permission. I hope you and Greta will come to forgive me for this. I cannot keep myself away from Greta and the one she has chosen, but I don't want to cause problem for anyone; so, I am leaving for a while._

 _Use this time to marry off Greta. I know what you are thinking: how did I suddenly approve of him without meeting him? I did not meet him but I saw them. Don't worry they did not know I was there. I was getting water from the kitchen when I saw them through the window; they were sitting in the rose garden. It looked like a scene from those fairy tales I read to Greta. I saw the tenderness in_ _Renaud's eyes for our princess. I will pray for her happiness._

 _I would also suggest you marry someone of your choice now that I will not_ _ _be_ present there. I know you don't want to hurt me but I will be fine; I don't want you to be resentful of your decision. I know you like a girl from earth. I saw you with her more than once. I want you to be happy._

 _Heika please don't worry for I will return within a year._ _I am going to Francia. My mother's mansion is supposed to be there._ _I want to know her and spend sometime where she lived most of her childhood._

 _I am not hiding anything so please trust me. Take care of yourself and everyone in the castle. See you soon._

 _Wolfram._

.

.

Yuuri was not showing any emotions but his grip on the parchment tightened causing it to tear around the edges.

"He is talking about Hashimoto?" the sage asked but he already knew the answer. "How did he find out?" He muttered more to himself.

The king held his head. "No… no… no, this can't happen. I don't know how…?"

Conrart looked disappointed. He knew that the king was not committing to the blonde demon due to the earth beliefs but he thought he has come to terms with it, apparently, he was wrong.

"I thought you were not with her anymore." The other double black prodded to get more information.

"Yes, I broke up with her after few months, three years ago. I was not even serious. She was too persistent; so I thought…"

"I better inform them about Wolfram and call off the search." Conrart left the two double blacks.

"I love him. I have realized that for awhile now… so, I broke up with her. I had taken your advice and did what I felt was right."

"So, why didn't you tell him?"

"I-I... wanted him to know, that I see him not like others. I did not want to treat him like a concubinus."

"But this has made him unsure about your feelings. What do you want to do now?"

"I want to talk to him. I want him back."

The sage sighed. "Shibuya, let him be for some time. He will be fine; Lord Weller will sent Yozak to Francia."

"What? How can we? I need him…"

"What you both need is some time to think about things. He will be back. We know where he is, we may even visit in few months. But right now I am worried about the mess you created here. You should not have publicly announced he left."

"So what? I should not bother as he is nobody important to you? I should just wait for when and if he returns." The king's voice was laced with anger.

"I said you should not have made it _public_ , I never said to not look for him. We could have done it secretly. This will create more scandal." The sage ran his fingers through his dark locks.

"I do not care anymore. All this has happened because I worried for what people say about him."

"Shibuya, if anyone asks tell them that he has gone to meet his sick friend." The sage suggested.

"Is it not laying on a little thick? Anyone can tell."

"We are just trying to save face. I think by now the whole capital knows your concubinus ran away. It does not sound good either way." Murata patted his friend's shoulder. "Talk to Greta before dinner." Yuuri nodded. He told his friend that he will meet them in the office within half an hour. The sage left.

Yuuri went inside the room pulled out the chair from his desk—sat down—and took out a loose sheet of paper and started writing a letter to wolfram.

.

* * *

end chapter note: next chapters will be filled with more drama, Romance and twists and what not. I am grateful to all for liking and following to my story. please give me your feed-back/criticism. I will love to read them.

p.s- Kurushimimasu means suffer in Japanese. wolf says something similar in a drama CD about Xmas. i don't remember much about that but if you have listened to that particular one then please let me know in the comments.

yuuri calls wolf wolfram san whenever he is nervous/shy and its so cute~

Aniue- big brother; Gwendal

chīsai ani- little big brother; Conrart _  
_

Maryoku- demon ability. It's the amount of demon power that Mazoku (demon) have to use Majutsu (demon magic).

.

.

Thanks for reading!

.

Hasta la vista!


	4. distance

Author's note:

Words or phrases spoken differently/emphasized and thought are in _italic_.

I do not have any rights to kyo kaya maoh.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter four: distance**

Wolfram opened the door with beautiful floral carvings. He usually never woke up this early in the morning but now it has become a habit. The wooden-door led to the largest room on that floor, inside there were ten bunk-beds, each having two feet gap in-between, a small-wooden dresser, beside the window,and a huge closet at one corner. The clock on the side table read 6:45 am.

Ethan and Nathan, the adorable twins, were sleeping—in their beds next to each other.

Beside Ethan was Remi.

In the corner row—sleeping peacefully—in consecutive separate beds were: Tess, Ava and Nora.

.

.

.

Wolfram ties the curtains at either side to let the sunlight seep in the dark room. He felt a draft, it was beginning of the fall, and he has to tell Gasper to get the warmer blankets out for the children. He sees the little hooligans pulling their blanket over their heads, snuggling close to their pillows.

None of them are morning person. The blonde claps his hands. "Get up. Get ready all of you. I am going to set the table."

"What did uncle Marty make for breakfast, Wolf." Ava asked, rubbing sleep off her eyes.

The cook, uncle Marty for kids, Martin Varich, may not as good as Doria, Effe, or Sangaria, but he knows a lot of simple yet delicious recipes. He is a stout middle-aged human male, deep brown hair and light blue eyes, about five feet. He had a wife once who left him.

"I hope it is something sweet." Nora said getting off bed.

"I saw him making mixed-berry syrup," Wolfram looked around the room and he did have their attention. "...and we know what that means."

"PANCAKES!" All the kids shouted in unison.

"That will be the best guess. So, let's hurry up." Wolfram smiled. The kids have already started making their beds, folding their blankets, and he saw Ethan was the first one to head for the washroom.

Wolfram exited the room—climbing down the stairs—his eyes fell on Noel. He helps around the mansion, doing odd chores. The man is around thirty year old, has lived here not less than a decade. His shoulder-length bright-red hair swayed as he waddled down the hall, a large tray in hand with covered dishes. He might be bringing breakfast to the only two people staying at the guest house: Yozak and Dave, during winters there was less rush.

The customers were provided with meals and other refreshments from the menu pre-planned by Martin. They were not given many options, and generally what was prepared was to be eaten by all.

oOoOo

.

Wolfram's eyes linger at the outline of her finely-chiselled-features—through the faint-light of the wall sconces burning candles—displayed in the portrait hanging above the mantle; Lady Evonne had long-honey-blonde hair, expressive-emerald-green eyes. She had worn a full-length-silk-gown, the lacy-violet-corset snugly-fit around her ample bodice, the purple kirtle and gown were fuller.

She was raised by Lord Charles Simon, her father, and Gasper Page, her nanny. Her mother had died when she was quite young. She was elegant and full of life. Childish yet capable. She advised her father in business affairs and any land or other common disputes.

She met Jakobe Bechert on her coming of age ceremony. They danced in each other's arms the entire evening. A month later his father came back to Francia to ask lord Simon for his daughter's hand in marriage. Uncle Gasper said his mother agreed right away, they tried to reason with her, asked how she can be so sure, she does not know him that well. Lady Evonne replied, in a voice too chipper, 'because he is attractive'. Her innocent and straightforward answer, in the presence of his father, made lord Charles and uncle Gasper to fluster in embarrassment and his father to chuckle light-heartedly.

Lord Charles died a few months after their marriage. At that time Francia was under constant attack by Big Shimaron, for which the economy also dwindled. Francia tried to resolve the matter peacefully with the human nation, by means of negotiation with their representatives, but all their efforts were futile, consequently Francia declared war on Big Shimaron to secure peace in the territory. The onslaught caused a lot of deaths and causalities, damage to property. Many children were orphaned with nowhere to go. She decided to provide for them and asked Gasper Page to take over the responsibility. She gave up a large part of her inheritance for the purpose.

"Hahaue Ohayou..." He whispered, a trace of a smile played across his pink-lips. Wolfram has been to his mother's room enumerable times and it still seem unreal.

The big room had dull-peach color walls; the off-white-arched-pillars lead to a section with large four posted bed, the ceiling has an ornate wooden pattern at the corners and center. The curtains are a rare-green. Every furniture is covered by plain-white-sheets. The window panels like everything else in the room has a thick layer of dust accumulated on it. It has been decades since anyone set foot in this room.

When Wolfram found out about this place, he did not want to get involved, and feel more pain. She is never going to come back; so isn't it better to be in the dark, to be blissfully unaware of her existence, but when he felt he was not needed at the castle, not needed by Yuuri, he decided to come to Francia. He had to get away from there and where else could he go. It was home to the person who would have accepted him unconditionally. He wanted to hold on to that feeling. That there was once such a person in this world. One of his own. He wasn't alone—abandoned.

But upon his arrival he felt it will end in disappointment...

 _Four months ago_

A tall male with dark-grey hair and indigo eyes was standing in the way of the young-blonde at the entrance of the mansion. The man was around Yuuri's age, if not younger.

"I want to talk to mister Gasper Page, the care-taker." The blonde explained, peevishly. "Now, will you get out of my way?" He further narrowed his emerald irises.

He man did not budge. "Look kid, I will not let you pass unless you tell me your name and purpose for visit." His face did not show any emotions but he could hear him smirk. He was obviously enjoying the blonde's face flushed in indignation.

Francia is mainly populated by humans. There are a few demons, like his maternal family, but it is still rare. So, maybe that is why the man thinks he is a juvenile human.

"I am not a kid. I am ninety year old demon." The taller man raised one perfectly arched brow at him. "I am Wolfram Bechert, son of Lady Evonne Simon Bechert, the one who owned this place," He said glaring at the man's indigo eyes. "… before it was an orphanage."

"Yeah?" He asked with a mocking smile. "Then I am the prince of Francia. Pleasure." He bowed, tauntingly. "Now. Leave." His voice loss any sign of mirth.

The man was so arrogant. He was not even listening to him, what will be the harm if he meets the caretaker. He felt angered and powerless. He is so close and yet might have to leave not knowing.

"Dave, you should let him in. He looks harmless." The blonde looked up to see a child with dirty blonde hair, purple doe-eyed, a little over 4 feet tall. "He is just a kid." He said in a superior tone.

 _That was the last straw_. "A kid? Little midget, _I am ninety year old._ Have some respect." The blonde spat out.

"I was helping you just then. And I am not a _midget_." He said, riled by the term; his lower lip stuck out in an exaggerated-cute-pout. "I am growing normally for an eight year old." The blonde kid grumbled, narrowing his purple eyes at Wolfram, pugnacious and proud.

Dave, the man with five 'o' clock shadow, was still not letting Wolfram in; nonetheless, he was enjoying the banter between the two blondes.

"Nathan you know he is not that wrong, you are a little too short. If only you drank more milk." Wolfram saw another dirty blonde, same age as Nathan, and it was apparent that they were twins. Despite the situation he could not help but chuckle at Nathan's vexed reaction to his brother's suggestion.

"Ethan, you are an inch taller. Don't get ahead of yourself." Nathan pointed out hotly, "as per him, even you are a _midget_." Ethan just shrugged.

"What is going on over there?" he heard a hoarse voice. He saw the man shuffling towards them. He looked old, skin wrinkled. His hair was grey and eyes light brown. The man was a head taller than Wolfram. The old man turned to the taller male with indigo eyes. "Dave?"

He sighed, then gestured towards Wolfram with his eyes. "Gasper, he says that he is son of Lady Evonne and wants to meet you." Dave replied, succinctly.

"What?" He said, incredulous. "But the whole family died."

"Exactly!" Dave exclaimed, looking accusingly at the blonde.

"Yes, my whole family died, but my uncle did not let me, instead he sold me to someone and from there I was saved by a very kind man." Wolfram said, scrunching his eyes shut, trying to block out what had happened in the past.

king Saralegui had told him about his father; a brave and skilled soldier who had served the royal army in his early years, a kind-hearted noble. He uncovered many schemes to overthrow the king; humans were not happy being ruled by a half-shinzoku king who looked barely over twelve years old at that time. In due time the blonde king was able to silence the rebellion, but in the process to attaining peace his father paid the ultimate price. James Bechert, his uncle, killed his father. He was supported by the officials of the royal court—who detested Jakobe Bechert for going against them—to make it look like an accident.

He opened his tired-emerald-green eyes. His heart beat was erratic, remembering all that had made him feel sick; he raised his pale-shaky hands to cover his mouth as bile began to rise in his throat.

He took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves.

When his eyes met glassy-eyes of Dave, he felt it, that Dave was still skeptical. The old man, Gasper, was looking at him intently, showing no expression on his aging face.

Dave scoffed. "You want us to believe that, Cinderella?" His arms crossed across his chest.

"I don't want anything. I just want to know something about my mother. I have heard that the caretaker was working here since my mother was little." The blonde said patiently.

He saw more kids have gathered by the door. Ethan and three other girls wanted to get close but were held back by an older boy. They were calling him Remi. The boy looked older than the twins, around ten, red hair and sea-green eyes. He is like their leader—looking out for them. Even Remi did not seem trusting towards Wolfram. Wolfram sighed in exasperation. He should have known it will not be easy.

"What is your name?" Gasper asked in a low tone.

"Wolfram. Wolfram Bechert." The blonde retorted softly.

"Lord Wolfram." The old man smiled evenly at the young mazoku.

"You can't be serious?" Dave asked incredulously. "You believe him?" He shook his head.

"Dave, I know you care about us, but I can't be wrong." He looked back at the blonde with fatherly affection, "I have held him in my arms when he was a baby."

"If something happens…" Dave muttered darkly before he went inside.

"Who is he?" Wolfram asked narrowing his eyes at the retreating figure.

"He stays at the inn. You know that a part is used…" He paused, trying to find appropriate word to explain.

"Yes, I know, and I am sorry I cannot help you with money." The blonde lowered his head; there was nothing he can do. But he was happy these kids will get to choose—unlike him—thanks to his mother and father.

Gasper laughed. "You really are like your parents. They will be proud."

The blonde's lips pulled up in an attempt to smile. However, it wasn't believable. He doubted that his parents will be—who will be proud to know their only son grew up to be a concubinus?

He led the blonde inside.

He saw a girl—about the same age as twins. She had long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, earthen complexion. She was about six. Remi calls her by her name, to stop her—Tess, but it was too late, she was already running through the door—and after descending the three steps was standing infront of the blonde. "You are really pretty. Are you very old, like Nathan said?" She pointed at the shorter twin who had a dead panned expression on his face.

Nora and Ava followed Tess. The both girls looked equally eager to find out more about the pretty blonde. They were around 7-8 year old. Nora was 4'7", three inches taller than Ava. Nora had chestnut color hair with deep blue eyes and Ava light green hair with grey eyes.

Wolfram chuckled and patted the girl's head, she leaned into the touch, closing her eyes. "Yes, I am quite old." Wolfram found the girl so innocent and adorably curious. ' _Yuuri will be so happy to see her; she looks so much like Greta.'_

"Thanks for calling me pretty, but you are prettier, little Tess." Her warm-brown eyes grew wide.

"How do you know my name?" Tess asked in awe.

"I heard it from Remi," he saw the girl about to ask another question so he knowingly added, " and I heard the twins call Remi Remi." He laughed. The little girl blushed.

Since that day, Tess and he have been joined at the hip. He loved all the kids at the orphanage but Tess was different, she had earned a special place in his heart in what little time they have spent with each other. The girl made him feel closer to Shin makoku, the blood pledge castle—his home—despite the distance. She would always stay by his side; while they were in garden, she would ask him to make her flower jewellery, he would sing her lullaby, read her stories, and sometimes he would also sleep with her. And she had never complained about him kicking or anything in his sleep, he is beginning to think that maybe Yuuri was just making it up to tease him, ' _that henachoko'_. His lips adorned a wistful smile. It has been so long since he had seen Yuuri... or called him a rookie, and heard his instant retort: henachoko ja nai!

.

.

.

Yozak came to the mansion the next day. His arrival was not as eventful. The care taker arranged a room for him at the inn while Wolfram stayed in the main wing with the rest—Gasper gave Wolfram a room close to his mother's.

.

.

.

"What are you doing here?" he heard a gravelly voice behind him.

"Uwaaah!" He jolted, turning around, cautiously he put his hands infront of him, wide viridian-eyes narrowed when he recognized the tall figure. "Wha—don't sneak up on me like that!" he shouted out while trying to calm his heart rate.

"I had been calling you since I entered the room, but you were daydreaming." The man said monotonously, rolling his eyes.

"What do you want?" the blonde barked out.

"It is not I, _little lord Wolfram_." He said, in a teasing tone.

The blonde glowered at the other male. _It has been Cinderella and then little lord Wolfram. I have told him to stop… Such an incorrigible guy, arrgghh!_

"The kids are looking for you, we are playing scavenger hunt." He said, disregarding any animosity from the slighter male.

"I am busy, I wanted to knit something for the kids for winter. So, I won't be playing." He went back to scouring the closet. "I am looking for knitting needles, uncle Gasper said that hahuhe used to knit…" he inhaled deeply then exhaled. "must be in here somewhere..." He said more to himself.

Dave puts his index finger on his chin, as if deep in thought. "Hmm… Wise decision, as this game is different, winning team's captain, I, will get to ask something from the losing team's captain, you, and when you lose—"

The blonde cut in. "If _I—_ our team lose." The blonde corrected. The other male raised his brow, amused _._ Dave, despite his prior claims of being a prince, his uncle Gasper told him, was a scholar who came to Francia to learn its culture, though he rarely behaves like one. The other male seldom leaves the mansion and takes every opportunity to annoy him, maybe his sick idea of entertainment.

 _Ohhh…I sooo want to call him something girly… like Rosy, Suzy or Brandy… better yet, have him to dress like a drag. I will get Yozak to help; the orange haired spy has a wardrobe of attire to choose from.  
_

He shook his head. _I am getting distracted, one thing at a time, although Dave will look funny in a frilly dress with the stubble._ The blonde finally spoke, breaking his internal monologue, "I will play, but if we win, you will call me Wolfram." The blonde demon said firmly.

"Alright. " He bought his hand forward to shake but pull it back just before they could, "if you could win, that is."

"Ohh, I will..." He said, determined _. I will wipe that smug look from your face._ Then the slighter male humped, sticking his nose nose in the air.

Dave shakes his head, holding back his chuckle. The young demon was too cute not to mess with. "And one more thing, this settlement is to make things more interesting between us, so don't go telling anyone else." The blonde nodded walked ahead of the taller male who was smiling softly at the stubborn blonde.

oOoOo

.

 _ **Blood pledge castle**_

Yuuri was bored. He was sitting in his office signing papers. He could not get out even if he wanted because office has become his safe haven just like it is for Gwendal to get away from Annisana. Sometimes he even stays in there at nights reading petitions about things that are completely ridiculous like naming a tree after him or if he could bless their baby.

 _'If Wolf was here, I would have asked him to burn it all.'_

It is going to be five months next week. He has been getting letters from Yozak to inform him about their well being. Wolf hasn't sent him any letters since he left. He had taken Murata's advice to let Wolfram decide when he wants to come back.

But he can't help but wonder how the blonde is doing there.

Francia is one of the allies of Shin Makoku. Their ruler is a human married to a mazoku. It was arranged marriage to strengthen their bond with Shin makoku during the reign of the 26th maoh, Lady Cecile. Despite its small size, Francia is well known due to its impressive silk merchants, fascination with bright colors and jovial festivals every coming season. Also as a port city, it is frequented by touring royals of other kingdoms to witness the old monuments more than thousand year old. It also has most spectacular sunrises and sunsets.

He sighed—slumping back into his soft-leather chair.

There were two subtle knocks on the huge-mahogany double doors.

The sudden noise startled the young king bringing him back to his reality. He straightened up and began arranging papers. "I-I am busy. Please come back lat—"

The door opened and he had to shield his eyes from the rays of the sun reflecting from the huge reading-glasses. "Murata." The king spoke in a miserable tone.

"And a good morning, to you, too." The sage chirped. His friend leaned back in his chair. "You _are_ busy, huh?" The double black king groaned, still reclining in the chair. "Gwendal might be happy with this new development."

"Happy?" The demon king scoffed. "He dumps more and more papers on my desk. Sometimes I feel he writes them himself just to see me suffer."

The sage gave a hearty laugh. "He loves cute things and you drove away the cutest demon in Shin Makoku."

"Yeah, thanks for understanding." He retorted sarcastically.

His grinned, cheekily. "What are friends for?" Yuuri officially wants to kill him now, but all he can manage is murderous glares. "Shibuya, you are allowed to blink once in a while, and it is good for your eyes." The sage suggested, undeterred by his friend's baleful glance. After a pause, he drawled, in a sincere tone, "you should just face the situation."

The double black king grimaced. "I know. Since the past two months I have met daughters of various notable aristocrats. They expect me to marry one of them. All I could do to avoid them is stay here under the pretense of my duties as the maoh." The demon king was holding his head in his both hands.

Murata knew that when people find out that Wolfram left the palace without informing the king or even anyone in the castle, it will be troublesome. Though they tried to convince people otherwise, but it did not stop people from talking behind their backs.

Soon a meeting was held with the houses of ten nobles' to clarify the matter. They made allegations of treason, conspiring against the royalty, and eloping with a lover against Wolfram. Shibuya was enraged and the meeting could not be concluded. The nobles also saw this as an opportunity to once and for all get the blonde mazoku out of their king's life; so, they have been sending their daughters to get into the king's favor.

"You cannot hide for long. Lady Amanda Von Christ is very determined; she has been trying to use Greta to get to you."

The king stiffened, trying not to shudder. Lady Amanda was quite different from the rest, she takes a lot after her uncle Gunter in terms of her fascination with the maoh. He is not worried about his daughter; she could handle such women just fine. The problem is—he can't.

.

* * *

End chapter notes: thanks for the likes, follows and comments. i hope you like the story so far. this chappie was to introduce the new characters. tell me if you like them or not~ please leave your comments to let me know. the story will get more serious from here on out but it will have a sappy yuuram ending. a lot of drama ensues. so stay with me it will take a while to get there.

Sara at the age of twelve will be 60 in human years. in this fic his father was a demon so he ages like them.

henachoko ja nai- is japanese for i am not a rookie.

I know I said I am busy with stuff but something unexpected happen and my classes were suspended for a whole week. YAY! So, I thought I should rewrite this chappie first.

i have mentioned that they will play scavenger hunt and let us assume in this fanfic let's assume they know the game over there.

 _A/n 2- i removed some parts._

 _A/n 3- i felt like re-reading this chap yesterday, 6/11, and face palmed, i had four copies of this chap and i had earlier published unedited version. i thought to delete it and republish but then decided against it. i hope you' ll read it._

.

.

Thanks for reading!

.

.

bye~


	5. between the lines

Author's note:

Words or phrases spoken differently/emphasized and thought are in _italic_.

I do not have any rights to kyo kaya maoh.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 5: between the lines**

"…Lady Holt," said the green haired woman in the white apron while chopping parsley.

"Lady Holt...?" she repeated in disbelieve, furrowing her blonde brows, "why...Just because she is a human?"

The other lady gathered the chopped leaved and scattered it on top of the gravy before covering it with lid, "that and she is also the prettiest of the bunch."

"If his majesty was going to choose the prettiest then he would have chosen Lady Elizabeth. She was crowned the demon queen." The blonde haired woman started stirring the sauce faster than necessary.

Since the blonde mazoku left a lot of guests have been visiting the castle—attractive, humble, talented, and elegant—all fit to be the future queen—floating about in their elaborate-beautiful clothing that made them look like colorful candy from afar. All the suitors were females as their maoh had made it clear that he was not interested in men. Many suspect that to the reason why Lord Wolfram decided to leave. He realized their king will never love him back. She felt sorry for the young man.

Doria sighed softly, and then continued, "I have a feeling, Lady Olivia will be our queen, Sangaria. Out of all the candidates so far, she is the most strong willed."

"No, you are both wrong," the brown haired lady said knowingly with a smile. The smell of freshly baked bread was wafting from the tray she had just set on the counter.

"What you mean you are betting on Lady Amanda, Effe?" The blonde asked. "She is too… scatter-brained." She is too absorbed in ogling the king to actually make any romantic progress with him. So far no one has been able to charm his majesty. Maybe he is confused—unable to choose from so many options. There were three at blood pledge at the moment, though.

"It isn't her either, Doria" she retorted, her brown eyes were shining with amusement.

"Eh?" The other two ladies look at Effe in confusion.

Doria spoke, wrinkling her freckled nose, "Do you think… heika has someone on his world… he loves." The idea got her excited. It would serve as a juicy gossip and will cause a major shift in the love lottery.

"Nope," Effe chuckled, "though you are right, his majesty already has someone he loves."

.

.

.

It has been another cloudy day Yuuri noticed walking down the cloister corridor. Everything was silent, and unmoving. There was no breeze. It painted a grim picture. The double black found it very funny that among all the things the kings have been accused of in history: wars, flawed policies, and cruelty; his subjects could fault him for bad weather.

He can't help it if his moods affect the climate.

But can you blame him. After months Wolfram sends them a letter. Everyone (even Gunter) gets at least five lines—he counted, not once but ten times—and he gets just one. ONE!

He trudged down the walkway to the dining hall. If it was up to him he would head straight to his room, but as Gunter says: the king should at least have meals with the guest; so, that was what he was going to do. The guests were none other than Lady Amanda Von Christ, Lady Silvia Holt and Lady Olivia Von Radfort.

The double black king gave a defeated sigh as he entered the hall.

"Good evening mina-san," king said to all the smiling faces looking at him.

"Good evening heika," they all replied.

"Your majesty," Gunter clasped his hands in relief, "You finally grace us with your dignified presence."

"Your majesty you look smashing this evening in that lovely black garb." Lady Amanda praised him with glistening amethyst-eyes.

"Yeah," Yuuri told Gunter with a weak a smile, and thanked Amanda. He caught Olivia smiling coyly at him. When his onyx eyes met Silvia's red ones, she batted his long blonde eyelashes and simpered.

Greta coughed which broke the awkward moment.

Yuuri sighed and sat down. His daughter barely spoke to him after Wolfram left.

He was seated at the head of the table with Greta and El to his immediate left and right. That was his daughter's way of saying her father was already taken. If only these three women get the message. And they call him naive.

"Lady Cecile, when did you come back," the demon king asked the dazzling blonde in her usual black gown.

"This afternoon, heika," the ex-queen retorted with a warm smile.

The king nodded, "I hope you'll stay longer this time. Greta loves your company."

"I can't promise anything, yet. I have been hearing about a winter festival… it has caught my interest," she giggled.

"Mother," Gwendal frowned, his mother and her meddling ways.

"What Gwenie," She asked in a sincere tone, raising her blonde brow.

The chief of state grunted, and Conrart kept giving a weak smile while sitting stiffly beside his mother.

"What festival," Yuuri asked.

Gwendal rolled his eyes _. He took the bait._

"Why it is once a year celebration of love," all the girls looked dreamily at the ex-queen. "They say on the sixth and last day of the festival, when the rays of the full moon—which appears red—falls on two lovers they are bound together forever."

The ladies squeal much to the men's displeasure.

"Is it true, Grandma Celi," Greta asked with wide brown eyes. Yuuri already knew what was going on in his daughter's mind. He didn't want to be dragged there watching the creepy red-moon. Why did his cute little girl grow up?

"I don't know dear, but it is a pretty famous festival of… Francia." She had a wicked smile on her cherry lips.

Yuuri coughed ungraciously. He quickly turned his head looking at Gwendal and Conrart—warily. They were supposed to keep Wolfram's whereabouts a secret. He just hopes Cecile doesn't say, or do anything that arouse suspicion.

Gwendal gave a look that if directed at Yuuri he would start fearing of being buried alive but the blonde returned it with a raised brow. As innocent as ever.

oOoOo

 _ **The Simon estate, Francia  
**_

Wolfram had to make a sacrifice. In order to win he had to lose something. Something that he would love to have. He watched wistfully as Ethan took his share of chocolate pudding.

Unbeknownst to him another pair of eyes was also set on the said cup. "Cheater," the tall man exclaimed.

All the head turned to the owner of the voice, Dave.

Wolfram pursed his lips while Nathan looked at his brother and Wolfram then smirked. Was this what they call twin telepathy, Wolfram wondered. Then he looked at Ethan who was glancing furtively at everyone on the dining table. His forehead glistering with sweat. Could the kid look guiltier? Wolfram huffed. He chose the wrong accomplice.

"You are still saying that? It's been a whole day," the blonde said tiredly. He has always found the older man annoying. He teases him and calls him by silly names. So childish and he knows he shouldn't indulge his behavior. Yet, it is hard to ignore. He always end up squabbling with the person seating across to him. However, his time he will be patient. "I found the sea-shell; I didn't take it from Ethan."

Dave wagged his finger, "no, you did, in exchange of your dessert. Sneaky lord."

Wolfram bristled, "How dare you call me-?"

Dave cut in, "Ha! I saw the same shell in his hand. You happen to have one of same color after he lost his?" Dave accused. "Lying-lord-Wolfram…"

"I won fair and square; so, don't call me that," the blonde cried.

It was true. Technically, he wasn't lying. Ethan dropped the shell on the ground during the game and Wolfram picked it up. He offered the little guy his share of pudding and the blonde imp was only too happy to accept letting him have something in return to show his gratitude—something that can easily be found all over the beach. He was the one at loss here.

"Enough, the two of you, no fighting at the table," Gasper reprimanded the two male.

The little ones were giving them sidelong glance while half-suppressing their laughter. Tess and Ethan, too. This was so embarrassing.

"He started it," Wolfram grumbled while sporting a slight blush, "Besides, the game was unfair. All the items on the list were found so easily by the other team. Unless…" the blonde looked at Dave, "you cheated."

"Yeah, lying lord, say what you will."

Wolfram narrowed his green at Dave, and then pouted at the old man, "Uncle, why did you put those items on the list-?"

The old man interjected, "I never made it."

Noel started, standing by the table, "Yeah, he didn't. Sir was busy making the next month's budget. I was going to do it, but Dave san wanted me to get some things so..."

The blonde clicked his tongue, "so you did cheat. You prepared the list, didn't you?" Wolfram turned to Dave, "have something to say?"

The blonde was feeling great. He'd like to see Dave get out of this one. The slighter male crossed his arms across his chest and jutted his pointed-chin in the air. He has to thank Noel for this. The red-head always had some latest news or gossip to tell. His ability to keep up with the affairs of this world can put Shin Makoku Times to shame. His non-stop chattering kind of bugged the blonde at times, but right now he felt like giving the short man a tight hug.

Dave rolled his eyes at the cheeky smile that played on the slighter male's pink lips, "this proves nothing, but fine I'll not call you lying lord, little lord Wolfram."

 _How does it not 'prove it'? Are we in court? I needs to present proper evidence…! And he is back to calling me little lord._ _ _Urgh!_ Such an incorrigible guy!_

oOoOo

 _ **Blood pledge castle**_

The slender-blonde was about to walking into her room when a tall-broad figure intercepted her, "Connie?"

Conrart gently took her hands in his, "Hahaue, why did you bring that up in dinner?" She looked into her son's troubled brown eyes, "Did you hear something about Wolfram on the trip?"

She sighed and then nodded confirming his worries. He subconsciously tightened his grip on her hands. She started, "We should talk about this inside," and gestured him towards the half-opened door.

.

* * *

end note: am so sorry for the late update. i have been a bad-bad author. with so many stories left hanging.

Ps- _shin makoku times_ is a news paper of that world.

this chap is especially dedicated to Anastazja64 who asked me to update. i was actually going to update spontaneous first, that's the other kkm fic i am doing(plz give it a read. it will be a different experience, at least that's how i plan it to be). and plz read the previous chap once before you read this coz i had made some changes in it on 6/11.

i am really grateful to you all for reading my story and giving it a chance. thanks for the reviews, likes and follows. please let me know how how you like the story so far. there's a scientific reason why the moon appears red by that time. i am sure you have heard about this phenomenon. but i have a little twist to that so plz keep reading till the end~

.

.

bye~


End file.
